I don't love you
by ilu'ness
Summary: He knew all along...what a strange world.- very mushy kataang oneshot, beware! with much friendly tokka "I thought you had a problem with my feet. Use your eyes." R&R.


_Well hi! So I'm posting something again? Well yeah- I had the time. So because this is the longest umm...story I have posted I'm keeping this simple: please enjoy- R&R._

_PS: I'm sorry if there are grammatical errors. Sadly I don't have such an amazing friend for help behind 7 lands and seas :( _

* * *

_**I don't love you.**_

It's only been two months, I know that but it still hurts...

...

what? You think I shouldn't know that? Well for your information, I've counted every single day he's been away. And why the hell shouldn't I know that- I have every right to feel lonely when he's away. He IS my best friend you know.

...

what? What do you mean by " not any more"? What do you mean by " you have no right"? Are you crazy, or what now? I have all the right, you hear me? ALL the right! Absolutely EVERY right one can get! Do you understand??

...

oh, what right huh? SHE wants to know WHAT right I have? Well, I'm not obligated to tell you anything, you hear me?

...

how dare you?! Of course my right is proper! OF COURSE it's there! I'm not imagining anything, arh , your'e just too stupid!

...

I'M stupid?! Have you lost your head now?!

...

you are me?

...

HA! No, I've STILL got my right, even if you're _supposed _to be me. A woman's right that is

...

tell you? YOU?! Just so you could hurt me again? Why would I ever do that?

...

fine then...I'm in love, you hear me? I'm in love with him! In love with every piece of me!

...

you knew it?- you still think I have no right, you still think that... that I'm not his best friend anymore? But why, why would you say something like that- why would you even think that...?

" You broke his heart..."

No I didn't. I didn't break his heart, don't be silly...

" You weren't there, when he needed you..."

No- I've always been there for him, I-...

"You broke his heart- what kind of love is that. You weren't there for him- what kind of frienship is that. What kind of RIGHT is that?!"

I- I... I don't-...

"You said you didn't love him."

S-Stop it-...

"You said you didn't love him."

I'm warning you-...

"You said you didn't love him."

No, no- I just, I-

"You broke his heart."

...

"YOU weren't there for him."

...

" You hurt him."

...

"YOU lied to him. YOU LET HIM GO! You-"

**-STOP IT!**

--

The door opened and a happy Toph barged into Katara's room, "Katara! Come down quick, Aang's arrived!"

"Hi Toph...wait, W-WHAT?!"

"Well Sugar Queen, I certainly didn't expect THAT response from you."

"You mean that, that Aang is here- here in South Pole?! Right downstairs?! He's finally come back?!" an amused smile played across Toph's face, only to vanish when Katara started laughing too happily while hugging her. She pushed her away, as she heard her bones crack.

"Gosh Katara, save that to Aang- please."

"Ugh, I gotta go to the bathroom!" Katara quickly stormed away, leaving Toph behind with a weird expression. She just shrugged,

" Well I didn't expect that one neither..."

--

It took Katara an hour, as she finally went downstairs. Toph was there of course- but laughing and rolling on the floor? Sokka wasn't better off either- he clouched his stomach strongly and cried with laughter. Well that was a funny scene... But she forgot all about them as she heard him- Aang, laughing like nothing bad had ever happened. Had he gotten over?

"Aang, stop!! You're killing me! Aah, my stomach!" Sokka cried. She heard him start laughing again...

"I'm not lying, really! You should've seen their faces! And Zuko- god, that was just priceless!" again, he was laughing...

"Oh-oh, lemme try!" Katara went closer and honestly wanted to ran off after seeing Toph's face. Sokka laughed so hard, that it seemed as if he was dying. He had to beat her of course. Still shaking, he cleared his throat and managed to speak,

"That was just too far from Zuko's face abilities. Look at this!" now Sokka pulled a face and Katara really thought nothing at this moment would have linked the two as brother and sister. Toph laughed of course,

"Snoozels! I can't even see your face you idiot!" they started laughing even more. At this moment Katara had fully entered the room, smiling and right then Aang turned to her. Their eyes met- grey and blue, air and water-

- Aang and Katara...

The others were still laughing,

"Come on buddy, you were there- your turn now!" Sokka called, Toph too turned her head towards Aang. But then they both noticed Katara in the doorway. She certainly used her time alone well, Aang noted, she was plain gorgeous... Although Toph and Sokka found their expressions the best of all, they managed not to laugh.

Two months they hadn't seen the other. Would you call it a long time?

--

Toph settled down with a smirk glued on her face. Sokka sat down next to her. There was silence- Katara and Aang still staring towards eachother, eyes filled with love and hurt. It was far from awkward. Sokka leaned into Toph's ear, eyes still on the other two,

"Why are you smiling in that creepy way?" he whispered,

"Oh just shut up, I'm trying to listen here. Capisch?" Sokka drew back insulted. After awhile he came closer again,

"I don't get it. WHAT are you listening to?"

"None of your business!"

"Tell me already!"

"I _already_ told you to shut up!"

"NOT that!"

"Then what? Just start your mini-brain! I have feet, you have eyes- use them!"

"Mini- brain?! Well you have...mini-toes!"

"You have got a problem with my toes? Are you are picking up a fight snoozles?!" Toph turned her head towards him, wearing an I'm-stronger-than-you expression.

"Me? Never! YOU are picking up a fight here!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Oh for boulders sake, just shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

"YOU shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

"YOU shut up!"

Toph didn't say anything...

"NO YOU- Toph, where are Aang and Katara?"

"Probably NOT HERE."

"Well use your feet."

"I thought you had a problem with my feet. Use your eyes."

"I don't have a problem with you feet- I had a problem with your toes."

"What the hell is it with you and my toes?!"

"There's nothing between us!"

"..."

"I don't know where that came from. I guess they just went to sleep."

"To sleep? You sure are stupid ponytail. They're probably doing that mushy stuff...but that means...Katara's not here!" Toph bolted up, a huge mischievous smile plastered on her face at Sokka's direction. Sokka's look was more skeptical, due to Toph's saying "mushy stuff". But that went away soon enough, being replaced with a face of pure bliss,

"You're right Toph!! Race you there!" Sokka ran off.

"Don't you dare to touch any of that while I'm not there! If so you'll have to face the _consequences_! You hear me Snoozles?! Snoozels!!"

(And so my dear children the entire house was emptied of food)

--

After all this time- here he was again. Two months, Katara reminded herself, only two months. Then why did it feel like two years? Why did she feel so lost in these two months- so empty, so alone, so hurt? Why had she been so emotionless- so dull inside? Why did the days go so slow, that all she wanted was to end them? Why did it feel like something was missing? Of course she knew the answer- she always had deep inside. It was that special _someone _in her life, her precious Aang, whom she had lost because of her own doing.

All she could do was stare into his eyes- searching his feelings. Searching for hurt, searching for confusion, searching for the love in them. She found none other than love- only love, beautiful peaceful love... Whom belonged those eyes?

She hoped it was still her, but after what she had done- she could probably never forgive herself.

Katara held her eyes on his ones. She was floating in them- like dancing on air. She didn't even break the connection when Toph and Sokka acted like five year old's again. She finally found the courage and walked towards him. Taking his soft hands in hers she exhaled deeply, trying to compose herslef although her heart was having a heart-attack. She pulled him up to his feet and guided him onto the balcony outside. He raised confused eyes at her, starting to say something, but stopped when Katara pulled him into a hug.

He returned the gesture happily- it was so good to feel her again, to hold her close. He really missed her.

Then she pulled away, to his dismay, only to come closer again. She took his face in her palms, pulling him closer.

They kissed.

She kissed him and he kissed her- no misunderstandings. The kiss lasted long, was sweet and passionate. It was better than they ever imagined.

After pulling away she still hold his face- caressing it. Now she was sad again,

"I love you too Aang- I always have. I lied to you, when I told I didn't, but It just seemed right..." her eyes started to get watery,

"You were better off without me...but it hurt so much. I do love you, with every piece of me. So please, can you forgive me-" A laugh escaped him- surprising them both-

"There's nothing to forgive Katara." What was this? She thought he... Seeing her confusion, Aang simply smiled at her- in that sweet and loving way of his that always made her melt inside- before stating something she could never have expexted-

" Your eyes never lied."

There was silence...

She was surprised... _definetly_ surprised...

But then she found tears rolling down her face, tears which he, without a moment's hesitation, wiped away, tears which were of happiness, of relief... of love.

After a few seconds she kissed him again- this time with _all_ the love she could muster. He knew all along...what a strange world.

He had brought peace within all four nations, the two months were spent in the firenation after all. And now he was even taller than her a little, she missed seeing him grow. She really did... never again would she let time pass away like this- Katara considered herself much wiser now.

Everything is going to be perfect in the end... because they had eachother- she noted to herself, while breathing in his wonderful scent she missed so-so much.

--

There was a loud "Crash!" and they came out from their thoughts.

"What was that?!" Aang questioned, fearing the worst,

"Oh no!" Katara's face showed total disbelief.

"What?!" What was going on? Some kind of vandals, or rebellions or...?

"Sokka and Toph!"

"What about them?"

"They are eating all the food! We left them alone! All that shopping!"

"Ha-ha! Good one Katara!" He said, wiping a tear- quite a joke from her. All this worrying because of a-

"Aang! I'm serious!" Aang glanced at the house hearing loud obnoxious laughter.

"Oh crap."


End file.
